Their Deal with the Devil
by Phoenix T
Summary: We are prisoners. Prisoners of Sector 7, prisoners of human kind, prisoners of our own selves. They made a deal with the devil when they brought us into creation, when they said 'screw you' to the justice of the heavens. We were under their will as they killed us one by one. But those that survived have grown stronger...angrier. They made their deal but we're under no such contract
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Trail does not own the Transformers universe but she does own her OC's. This is also written under another of my accounts, Bex Stark, which I lost access to. So do not be alarmed that you've read this under that name.

 _ **Once there was peace in the world. No violence, No thoughts of wrong doing. But that was soon gone. In its place were experiments on children and talks of super human weapons who would follow orders to the letter. Weapons that could... would do anything. Weapons of Great Destruction. Weapons that could not rebel against their masters. Governments worked hand in hand to create the perfect weapons. And it almost worked. Except one thing. We had humanity. We would not be weapons. NO MORE!**_

Pain, it's all I've ever known. The pain of the experiments and the pain of being left to die like I was trash. But in a sense I am. We were all abandoned as children. We were things no one would notice were gone. We were disposable if we failed but we didn't. We were strong, we were unforgiving. Our anger became our strength, fleeting as it was. They pushed beyond our limits and when they broke, they were replaced with something better, something stronger, smarter, faster, bigger. We were spliced with animal DNA. After all why make something yourself when Nature already had it. And when that wasn't enough, when they decided this wasn't Mount Olympus they reached farther, to the stars. Aliens; long crashed on earth. Unlike us they were bigger and stronger, the difference being they were technological. They were dangerous especially to humans.

 _I'm tired_

 _I'm worn_

 _My heart is heavy_

 _From the work it takes to keep on breathing_

I've been called a freak my entire life. I didn't chose to be this way, none of us did. I was taken against my will, MADE INTO THE FREAK. All of us were, no one escaped the hell. In total there were 82 of us. 41 females and 41 males. There weren't that many to begin or end with.

 _I've made mistakes_

 _I've let my hope fail_

 _My soul feels crushed_

 _By the weight of this world_

 _And I know that you can give me rest_

 _So I cry out with all that I have left_

Some days the experimenting gets so bad that I want to give up, let the alien substance coursing through my veins take over, to give in so the pain would stop. But I won't give them that satisfaction. I hear them make bets on how long it'll take me to die. I hear the cards being dealt against me, the chips falling into place. But it's my pride and will (also a lot of help from God) to leave this place that keeps me alive.

 _Let me see redemption win_

 _Let me know the struggle ends_

 _That you can mend my heart that's frail and torn_

I hear the cries of the others before me, like they our here trying to tell me to be strong. When they finally reach the final hurrah. Even though I'm getting weaker. But when I get a chance I will take it. They can't take my will. Surviving is what I do best, what WE do best.

 _I want to know a song can rise_

 _From the ashes of a broken life_

 _And all that's dead inside can be reborn_

 _Cause I'm worn_

I've seen brothers and sisters die because they can't find anything to fight for because our own kind torture us. But they always told me to never to let the experiments, the scientists or even the voices you hear every day, get the better of me but what choice do I have? Even if they fell, I was to fight for all of us. To prove the darkness wrong and despite the deal that our captors had made with the devil, we would rise and rebel. If they thought they could control us they were sorely wrong. We are getting stronger, We are getting smarter, We are getting angrier and we will make those we wronged us pay!

 _I know I need_

 _To lift my eyes up_

 _But I'm to weak_

 _Life just won't let up_

 _And I know that You can give me rest_

 _So I cry out with all that I have left_

They told me when I get out of here that I have to live my life for them. To find a family that would love me. That would protect me and care for even with me cybernetic transformations. They said that they'd be with me always to help me.

 _Let me see redemption win_

 _Let me know the struggle ends_

 _That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn_

 _I want to know a song can rise\_

 _From the ashes of a broken life\_

 _And all that's dead inside can be reborn_

 _Cause I'm worn_

 _Let me see redemption win_

 _Let me know the struggle ends_

 _That you can mend a heart that's frail and torn_

 _I want to know a song can rise\_

 _From the ashes of a broken life\_

 _And all that's dead inside can be reborn_

 _Yes all that's dead inside will be reborn_

 _Though I'm worn_

 _Yeah I'm worn_

They said if I had a chance to escape to take it even if it means leaving them behind. Not to risk my freedom for theirs. That they had nothing to live for except me. But once their gone what do I have? But tonight I take my chance. I will escape. _For my family I will live._

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you have an awesome week and holiday season. Please review and please submit constructive criticism. I do not own this song, its** ** _Worn_** **by Tenth Avenue North**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Phoenix does not own transformers; however I do own my OCs. Please Rate and Review, I love hearing what you think about my stories._**

 _I_ _f you ever have a chance to run, don't think, don't take any time to consider it. Push yourself harder and faster than ever before. You escape and never look back._

 _What about you?_

 _What about me? Don't think of us. Think about you. Make your escape and we will eventually follow. You will never be alone sweetspark, we promise you that._

 _Are they coming?_

 _Yes._

 _What do I do?_

 _Remember._

 _Remember?_

 _Remember to run._

Bare feet trampled broken branches as they ran from the glowing beams of light behind them. Scratches etched themselves into malnourished legs as the little girl sprinted through the dense foliage surrounding her. She used her arms to block her face as she burst through the smooth leaves of a bush and sprinted onto warm asphalt. Her body stalled and her eyes looked wildly around at her surroundings. A howl echoed hauntingly from behind her and she took off running once again; the air a blur of russet as her hair streaked behind her.

The girl ran down the road, legs becoming a blur of motion, out pacing the bouncing dots of light that identified the positions of her hunters. Soon however, new dots of light replaced them. She slowed, definable features once again seeable. She looked curiously at the dim light that shone from street lamps. Triangular ears lifting up from their flattened position on her head unnoticed while she starred at it with wide eyes. She stepped forward but jumped back suddenly as something screeched across the ground. She took a step forward again but lifted her feet a little bit higher, now noticeable claws just barely missing the ground.

Someone must have heard the sound as a brighter light illuminated one of the windows of the house behind he point of interest. Her eyes flattened against her head once again and she threw herself into the bush beside the porch. Her ears flickered forward just a tiny bit to catch the sound of a screen door opening and feet treading softly against wood. From behind the verdant leaves, she watched a as a young woman stepped out on the grass and searched the darkness around her. The woman's robe fluttered in the breeze and carried her scent to the girl. Her head tilted slightly as the tension in her shoulders loosened. She smelled like Allspark but like damp earth as well. She smelled safe.

The girl crawled forward, allowing the tips of her ears to be seen by the woman. The woman's features softened and she slowly walked over to the bush. The ears disappeared and the woman froze. She wasn't scared but seemed to be sad that she scared the creature away. She backed up a little bit and gently sat down on the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I don't want to hurt you." The fuzzy ears still did not reappear.

"Those are my favorite bushes you know. They're not in bloom right now but in the spring they're so lovely. Their flowers are so beautiful. I wish they were blooming all year."

Tawny ears slowly appeared in the foliage, flickering ever once in a while as if the catch any words they might not have heard. Blue eyes softened and she continued.

"But I guess that would take the magic out of them. You wouldn't appreciate them if they were always there. You take things for granted when they never change. Perhaps that's why everything we would normally take for granted comes in cycles. Short enough so you appreciate them but regular enough for you to put hope in their return."

The woman was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't notice the thin figure that sat itself down just outside of the brush. She looked up from the ground and blue eyes met swirling gold ones. The woman jolted backward and the girl once again retreated to her hiding spot. The woman starred at the bush in shock before she gently scooted forward. She tried to get a glimpse of the little girl through the bushes but saw nothing.

"I'm sorry if I scared you little one, I was just shocked. Everything okay, you can come out." Not a leaf stirred.

The woman listened to her surrounding for a few more minutes before she stood up and returned inside. The girl listened as the door shut once more and heard the click of a light switch. She peaked out of the bush and quickly noticed the dark window. She was about to leave when the steady thrum of wheels made her flicker backwards. She buried herself further behind the porch and watched as several military vehicles stopped in front of the house.

She flinched involuntarily when the loud sound of boots was heard walking up to the door. The click of the light switch and soft swish of the door opening greeted her ears and she mentally prepared herself for capture.

"Excuss me Ma'am we're looking for a rabid wolf that recently escaped the Zoo. We've tracked it to this area and we were wondering if you might have seen it."

"Sorry um, Officer?"

"My apologies Ma'am, Officer Simmons."

"Well Officer Simmons, I'm glad to report that I have not seen a rabid wolf around these parts."

"Thanks for your help Ma'am. Sorry to disturb you. If you do see it please call this number."

"Of Course Officer, have a nice night."

"You too Ma'am."

The girl crawled forward just a little bit and watched as the vehicles drove away. She waited for the click of lights but heard nothing. She crawled out of the brush but stopped immediately. Sitting on the ground was the woman, strawberry blonde hair clipped up as she looked at the card in her hands with distain. She glanced up when the leaves rustled and the two starred at each other once again.

"They were looking for you weren't they?" Her ears flattened against her head as she starred at the ground before looking at the woman and nodding.

"Why did they do to you?" Her ears perked up in surprise. In a timid and shaky voice she answered.

"They hurt me, changed me, and now they try to kill me."

The woman smiled sorrowfully at her before ripping the card in two. The girl jumped back, surprised at the noise made by the card in the quiet night. The woman sent her another smile but this one filled with a level caring that was new.

"Well I guess you'll just stay with me and my family then." The woman got up and walked over to the steps before looking at the shocked girl.

"Judy Witwicky is not just going to let government hacks abuse a poor child and neither will Ron. You'll be safe with us, if you want."

"Why?"

"Why not?"


End file.
